For You
by Writer for no reason
Summary: He was a psychiatrist who fell in love with a rape victim patient...SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know why I made that promise with her. The words were neither meant nor thought to be said yet it rolled off my mouth like the air that I exhaled. Maybe, just maybe, it was because I wanted to stop her tears from falling again. I don't want to see her eyes swollen because of endless crying at night when paranoia crept up on her...when she was thinking that they were just lurking in the darkness waiting for another chance to assault her again.

There was a slightest stung of guilt whenever I saw her cowering in the corner of her room shedding her tears once more...I wasn't one of the culprits...I was there to help her...yet...I felt like I was part of the crime.

She never did anything aside from crying...The crime had that huge impact on her. It shattered her life...it took away her soul...and I was hired to help her recover but how could I do that if she was also scared of me. She would cry at the sound of my voice like it reminds her of their laughter and if I would try to approach her she would scoot away as much as possible from me.

I was tired of getting the same response from her...and I'm afraid that I'm taking the things personally. I wasn't just there to do my job as a psychiatrist...I was there for a much deeper sense.

"Ms. Sakura..." I called to her and as I expected she flinched and almost sunk in the corner after hearing my voice. I took a few steps forward and she started to tremble...I stopped on midway after seeing the way she reacted but unlike our previous sessions I continued my way and even crouched down to her level.

Her shaking increased and the pain in my chest hurt more.

"What shall I do to make you recover?" I murmured to her and she was shaking terribly while the river of tears was ceaselessly flowing down on her cheeks.

"Tell me I'll do anything....do you want me to avenge you?" I was surprised when her shaking gradually stopped but still she remained silent and crying.

I went over my limits and said.... "Do you want me to kill them?" I asked "just say it and I'll do it."

Her clenched fist slowly unfolded and her face bit by bit turned to me and with her bloodshot eyes, red not only because of endless crying but also of anger, she said... 'Yes.'

A/N: Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_The dark clouds made the already dim sky even darker. It didn't take a minute before a heavy downpour of rain dropped from heaven. Nothing could be heard except the harsh drops of rain against the concrete ground and one of those muffled noises were from the footsteps of a fleeing woman._

_It was already the heart of the dark time when no one else but those who had nothing better to do but to destroy someone else's lives lurked outside. _

_The woman was soaking wet, her previously beautiful dress was clenching her body tightly arousing more the men after her. Despite the loud sound of the pouring rain, she could still hear the laughter of the men as they follow her with their van. They were making fun of her. They had let her escaped to see how far she could go._

_And this was it...her legs numbed in pain already gave in._

_Her ears picked up the sound of a slowing down car until it finally stopped before her. One of the guys went out and picked her up. She pretended to have fainted so she wouldn't be forced to look in his face where she was afraid to see the mocking look he was wearing._

"_Wake up, Bitch! We are not going to fuck a corpse." The guy slapped her face hard when they were already inside the van. She didn't dare to obey what he said but the next thing they did make her to open her eyes._

"_Feigning asleep?" One of them said while continuously caressing her breast as she felt other hands creeping up on her body. Anger...fear...humiliation...she felt all of these but she couldn't do anything but to cry._

"_Look at that the bitch is crying....Ha!Ha!Ha!" The guy with a silvery white hair said and it was followed by roar of laughter emerging from the throat of demons ravaging her defenseless body._

_She cried and poured out more tears when they ripped off her clothes. She wailed when they did some insufferable things on her and she wept when they completely raped her and took her one after another...like what she did when the first man had taken her earlier that day._

_That night she felt as if her soul had been doomed to hell...and up until now she was still being burned and tortured in there._

It was vivid and clear like it was replaying in front of her. She could still feel the abusive grips and the dirty things that they had done to her. There was no way that she could forget that...she could never will. However, at the back of her mind, she knew that until she saw their corpse rotting with maggots and flies she would never get rid of that clear and vivid scene of her abuse..._The only way she could get out of that hell was through the heaven of revenge. _

Her reverie was interrupted when the doctor entered the room. He was walking towards her but he stopped when she asked "Have you already killed them?"

He didn't utter a response instead he stared at her and he seemed to remind her of someone she met...Her eyes widened when realization hit her. "You looked like him!"

She began to shake terribly...whether because of excitement or by anxiety she didn't know. None of them knew.

A/N: Should I elaborate further and post the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

One Year Later:

"It's been a while since we last heard of Ms. Haruno Sakura when she suddenly left the fashion industry two years ago. She had left a lot of us wondering why she left her career but now our questions would be answered. It seems because of love" The reporter said in front of the camera. She was just one of those press people who would cover their wedding day.

_Uchiha & Haruno Nuptial: So love is her reason for leaving..._

They were getting married today, two years after the tragic incident in her life and a year after he had killed those men...however, not all of them. He had left someone alive, still undecided whether to take him down or spare him. It was his brother...the only man who looked like him as if they were identical.

There were eight of them, and he had killed them all. She said there were only eight and an inclusion of his brother would count to nine. But, she might be...lying so he wouldn't be forced to _kill his own brother._

He could clearly remember the way she reacted when she said that he looked like him..._Shaking_, as if his brother had done the worst part of the crime. Yet, he was also having a doubt if his brother could really do that...he was no saint but he was also not a maniac. He could have all the women he would want at his whim.

But so could them...the other men...they weren't just simple bystanders down the road but powerful persons..._fucking_ _influential people_. They controlled the news and not a whisper was heard about what happened to the supermodel Haruno Sakura. No one heard that she was abused to death and hadn't she escaped she would not be here today wearing that elegant white dress walking on the aisle coming to him. However, their influence and power couldn't stand up against the death brought to them by his gun. He had power too and it was enough to cover the crimes he did, just like what they did to hide theirs. _What goes around comes around..._so it was said. What happened between them wasn't suitable to be discussed in the four walls of the trial room. It was something to be settled _personally._

He looked at her and saw that she was wearing a smile...however, it was only him who noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. Somehow, he knew the reason why she couldn't truly smile...because they were not all dead, someone was still breathing life.

He inwardly _gulped_.

Could he give her the greatest wedding present she would receive? Could he really point the end of the gun to his brother's head like how he finished _them_ off?

Whatever his answers would be...it should be right _to make her smile truly.  
_

_A/N: Further elaboration on next chapter...if I should post the next one tell me....  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The woman wore a very confident aura as she strode down the catwalk, projecting the piece of clothing she was adorned with. Her movements was filled with elegance and poise, the way her shoulder swayed as she took a step and the way she pointed her feet as she turned around. She gave justice to her beautiful red bubble silk dress; simple clothing worn by a personification of a goddess and the combined result was perfect.

However, it was not the dress or the way she projected that a certain group of men were caring for...it was her. These men were men from different business industries, promising bachelors to the eyes of other women who knew little about them but monsters to those who had came to know them.

This little group of them had a weird definition of fun. That was, to wreck someone's life for the sake of entertainment...and at the moment they were looking forward for a great entertaining night. They had done these for several times and there was no fear of being caught. When you'd got the money you also had the power in your hand.

One of the men, the one who had multiple piercing but still appeared to be respectable, called the attention of the butler for the event.

The butler quickly approached the group and the man whispered something in his ear, careful enough so that no unwanted ears could hear. Though greatly shocked, the butler did as told. He knew better than to complain about the request.

After the show, Sakura was approached by the butler and whispered something on her ear. She wasn't feeling good about that but nonetheless she followed the butler to where he led her.

When she saw the 'gentlemen' from the corporate world her nervousness for whatever reason increased.

"Hello, Ms. Haruno" Pein a business tycoon greeted her and gestured her to take a seat next to him. It gave her a feeling of becoming a prostitute serving these men, however, out of good conduct; she accepted the seat and sat down a few inches from him.

They started to talk. Nice projection...blah...blah...blah. They kept her with them, one even asked if she could be their company's image model but she immediately declined the offer. Something's telling her that she should stay away from them. She was about to stand up but a tight grip on her arm prevented her to do so.

"Ms. Haruno, don't you like our company?" It was Pein. The way he looked told her that she should really get away from them...fast.

"Okay, it seems that we've frightened you." She inwardly sighed out of relief when her arm was released.

At the parking space, she walked to her car as fast as she could. She felt like someone was watching her while she was opening the car's door...and she made a huge mistake when she paused for a moment to sense if there was someone behind her. She should have immediately gone inside her car.

_Chloroform_...and she fell on the ground unconscious.

The soft mattress against her back told her that she was in deep trouble...big trouble. She opened her eyes and a sight of a man sitting at the couch beside the bed looking at her intently greeted her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked with a manic grin. She got up only to find that her feet were chained at the bed post.

"What do you want?" she asked almost in tears while trying to free her feet.

"You." Pein said, while slowly coming close to her, causing her to panic even more.

She was crying while shaking her head in disagreement.

"Please, No...Don't do that to me."

He just shrugged his shoulders and moved next to her. She tried to inch away from him but the shackles were restricting her.

"It would be easier if you won't struggle."

He yanked her legs causing her to lie down to bed. Without giving her a chance to make another move he straddled her without caring if she was hurt or whatever. Her air was cut for a while because of the sudden weight but she started to wriggle and move in a weak attempt to escape when it came back.

He chuckled and said "You're just turning me harder."

What he said caused her to thrash violently and one luckily hurt him enough for her to push him off her.

"Bitch!" he said while touching his reddening cheek. He then grabbed her hair forcibly that she felt it would be ripped out of her head.

"You'll pay for that." His other hand tightly cupped her cheeks and harshly kissed her lips.

She could feel his tongue trying to penetrate on her tightly closed mouth. The gripping on her hair became tighter so sudden that she gasped. It was the opportunity that he was waiting and he started ravaging her mouth.

He could taste the metallic tang of blood coming from her bruised lips and it stimulated his arousal even more. The idea of seeing this woman broken and bruised because of him was stimulating.

He could feel the impact of her thrashes deteriorating and he knew that it would gradually stop after a matter of minutes. All he needed to do was to wait.

Finally, she had exerted all her energy and nothing was left.

He left her lips swollen and bruised to continue all the way down to her slender creamy white neck. All she could do was to whimper in protest...

"_Fuck you! Asshole!" she whispered to herself while trying to dispel the memory that haunted her in her sleep or even in conscious state. She was really thankful that they were dead. Yet, she didn't know why she was still afraid to tell Sasuke about what Itachi did. With a worried face, she looked at her husband sleeping next to her. He had done a lot for her...things that she could never repay and this marriage wasn't even enough to cover a small portion of her indebtedness to him. They've been married for months yet she coudln't still give herself to him. It wasn't the trauma that restricted her or the reason that he was thinking...it was the feeling of being dirty and unworthy of his love.  
_

_**A/N: I tried to write the rape portion but I think my talent for writing wasn't enough to do that(as if I had a talent). Anyway, this happened obviously before the incident in the van. Itachi's participation or whatever he did would be revealed soon...^_^**_

_**Comments and suggestions are welcome... **_


	5. Chapter 5

'_I remember those days when he used to let me ride his back. Those were only few of the days that I will surely miss once I pull the trigger of this gun against his head.'_

* * *

_Nii-san...could I really kill you?_

It was the_ question _that had been bothering him over and over again for these past few months and still he couldn't find the right answer.

_Should he or should he not?_

Could he really point the end of the gun at his brother just to make her happy?

He could...all he needed was an assurance that his brother was really one of the culprits.

Just one confirmation...and his nii-san would die.

It stung. The idea of putting stop to his brother's existence was hurting him and his conscience...but the image of his brother violating Sakura was enough to kill the pain and guilt of killing someone related by blood.

Just a single proof...

And it came to him just like a dog following to his master.

_I promised...I won't tell them. I won't. Itachi-san..._

The proof rolled of in his wife's own mouth...she was trying to protect his brother. That was all he needed. Even in her sleep she couldn't forget her promised, Itachi must have frightened her that much.

Just merely recalling how her life had become miserable made his blood to boil in deep and bitter hatred.

He got his gun out of its hiding place. It had been unused for a year...could he really shoot his brother?

That question again...he could.

And even if he couldn't he was determined to give it a shot.

'_I'm sorry Itachi, but when you wronged Sakura you were no longer my brother.'_

He looked at his gun and remembered the faces of those he killed. They were not wearing a remorseful look when they died. They still possessed that so-full-of-themselves smirk.

He failed to wipe it off of their faces but still he managed to eradicate them and that was more an achievement than to successfully make them frown.

And tomorrow it would be his brother's turn. However, he'd make sure that he wouldn't smirk at his death.

So that was why Sakura shook terribly. Itachi hadn't just raped her like the other men; he also forced her to remain silent.

He clenched his fist, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Itachi deserved a different method of facing death.

Blood relatives should be treated differently from those who were not. They should be given priority for you could never replace them the way you changed friends. That was an unwritten family code and that can also be applied in killing a relative.

Itachi's death was going to be different. The _answer _has been finally found.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Itachi was staring at the broken shards of glass that scattered on the floor.

"Sasuke had found out."

A bitter smirk curled at the corner of his mouth.

_Sakura was careless._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you for reading...there I gave you a very little hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_I love you, Sakura."_

_She loved to hear him say those words. The way the sincerity reflected in his eyes and the way his love was projected in those beautiful red orbs while he was declaring his love made her the happiest woman in the world. He said she was his first love and she said that he was also hers._

_She gave him everything because she thought he'd give his all too._

_However, that was just what she thought._

_Itachi chose the safety of his family over her—the stability of their business than her. _

_All the time while she was suffering, Itachi was watching but he didn't do a thing. He just stared and when they were finished he said it was his turn. That made her lost her consciousness._

_When she woke up, she thought that it was raining but she was mistaken, it was itachi. He was crying in a way she never thought that he would. She could see that he was really hurting and with that she began to sob again remembering what just had happened to her._

_They were in their secret place where they like to spend their solitude when they were troubled. It was a hilltop that overlooked the city and usually the bright lights and the beautiful scenery softened the mood but tonight not even the sight of the most beautiful place could ease the pain in their hearts. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to do a thing. Forgive me." Itachi's embraced tightened around her and he almost choked his words._

"_I wanted to help you but…" He shifted their position so he could look at her and he cried more when he saw the evidences of her abuse in her face. Her mouth was swollen and her upper lip was broken. On her left cheek the bruises were turning blue and when he looked at her eyes he sobbed terribly because in them shone no life. They were just pouring tears ceaselessly._

_With much grief in him, he pulled Sakura in his chest. He just couldn't bear to look at her face anymore. _

_Deep down her heart, Sakura knew how she would punish Itachi._

"_I'm sorry…" Itachi whispered._

"_I wouldn't tell the police that you were with them." She uttered._

_He pulled back, shocked by what she said._

"_Don't do that to me. I deserved to be punished…"_

_She stared at his eyes, the same eyes that she loved to look at, with great indifference and anger._

"_That is your punishment. You'll be free. After all you did nothing, didn't you?"_

* * *

Originally, that was the reason why she hid everything. She would never be satisfied if Itachi and his friends would be punished according to the law. There would be trials and the dreadful event would be continuously retold. The jury would surely asked about everything and they would want it in details. The humiliation she had suffered was already enough, she couldn't bear it anymore to be scandalized by the press.

To see them dead was what she really wanted but she didn't know how to and as days went by she became more and more frustrated by the thought until she had a breakdown and that was when she was confined in a psychiatric ward. Then her question was answered.

Her relationship with Itachi had always been a kept secret. It was for their sake…he said. She never asked why but she was thankful because for that reason Sasuke knew nothing of her.

_"Tell me I'll do anything....do you want me to avenge you?"_

Pure pleasure surged within her when he uttered those words even though she didn't know at that time that he was Sasuke. Finally, she thought, someone wanted to avenge her. At last, she met someone who was able to feel her pain. Then the next day, she recognized him and her mind at last found the answer that she was seeking.

Itachi protected his family so he must be destroyed by his kin. That was the perfect retribution.

"_Of them all, I love my brother most."_

The memory of those words was still vivid in her mind. He said it on that hill…on that night. Thus, this line continuously rang through her mind so when she met Sasuke she made sure that he would kill his own brother.

The plan was simply perfect. However, she never expected herself to fall in love with Sasuke.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She had made him a murderer and as she looked at the empty space on his side of bed she knew that he believed that she was really sleep talking and at this moment she knew that he was on his way to kill his brother.

"It must be done..." She told herself "so that I can get out of this hell."

And she cried.

**

* * *

A/N: **I apologized for my very, very late update. As you can see, my writing had deteriorated— from crap it went to shit…T_T I don't like this chapter…it wasn't good. I'll clarify more things on the next chapters to come.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no one inside the house.

That was what it seemed when Sasuke arrived at his brother's place but he knew better. Itachi had always been the kind of person who spent his time on his office and Sasuke had found him there. He was standing beside the window with a drink on his hand showing no sign of awareness of Sasuke's arrival. There was this aura of sadness clouding him as he looked outside the window and it was reflected in his eyes when he turned to his brother but Sasuke was too overwhelmed by his own grief to notice.

His heart was beating faster as thousand questions sprang inside his head.

Could he really kill his brother?

He could.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Could he?

It was decided. He should. For Sakura, for the woman he loved, he would.

Then he remembered something from the past. It was their memories. Itachi used to carry him when they were young and he would always fell asleep on his brother's back. When their father was not around, Itachi always fill in his place. He grew up wanting to be like his brother but it had all been changed now.

He sighed weary and sad, before staring at Itachi's eyes. This time, he noticed the sorrow in his brother's stare and for a few while they remained staring at each other. After a long reign of silence, Itachi spoke.

"I supposed she had already told you."

The way he said it and the smirk that formed in his mouth made Sasuke boil in rage. All his hesitations vanished and all he wanted to do was to kill his brother. So, it was true. He was part of Sakura's rape. He clenched his fist. Suddenly, he realized that the sadness he saw just a while ago was just a figment of his imagination. He suddenly remembered that his brother also loved to feign emotions just to taunt him.

_Calm down, Sasuke. Not yet, not just yet._

"Yes, my dear little brother, I raped your wife. Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

Itachi took a sip of his drink with the smirk on his face.

There was a gunshot that followed.

Silence, then the annoying voice of Itachi spoke again.

"My,my brother your patience still sucks." He was wiping the blood from his face with his good hand because his other hand, the one holding the glass, was shot and the fragments of the glass hit his face turning it into a bloody sight. And what he was seeing infuriated Sasuke even more.

He grabbed Itachi's shirt and with all his strength hit him in the face. They lost balance and fell to the ground but Sasuke never ceased on punching his brother's face. He was so engulfed in his anger that he failed to notice that Itachi was not fighting back.

"You should—" Itachi tried to speak but was cut off by Sasuke's punch. "—gouge my eyes out. It's—" He spoke between Sasuke's punches. "—her favorite part of me."

With that said, Sasuke stopped hitting his brother.

"What do you mean 'her favorite part'?"

"She…loves to look into my eyes. I don't deserve these…eyes. These eyes don't…deserve her admiration. After that, kill me Sasuke, I deserve to die. We used to be lovers...used to be."

Sasuke need not to because after saying that Itachi died.

Her revenge was done but something in his head told him that he was not satisfied. And as he looked at the burning house of his brother the thousand questions sprang again

The sound of piano music greeted his ears when he came home.

It was Sakura and he wondered why she was still up or why she was playing the piano. When he entered the music room, her gaze fell on the blood on his shirt and as if on cue he saw, with the help of the moonlight streaming from the window, the tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It's almost done." She murmured.

"It's done." He corrected.

She shook her head and as she rose from the seat of the piano Sasuke began to think how much he had fallen in love with this woman. He killed his brother for her…he killed his brother for her.

Sakura walked towards him with her one hand behind her. Something told Sasuke that it wouldn't be good whatever she was hiding but he forgot that when she cupped his face with her visible hand and tip-toed to kiss him. They remained that way for a while before she pulled back and just embraced him very tight.

Then, she murmured "You must die too." and before Sasuke realized it Sakura had stabbed him with the knife she was holding.

"I love you, Sasuke. But if it weren't for you, Itachi might have rescued me. I might have been saved."

She turned and walked away crying but before she took her third step, she fell on the floor with the sound of a gunshot resounding in the air.

"I love you too." Sasuke said while looking at his lifeless wife for one last time.

-The End-

A/N: Aren't they crazy?


End file.
